


Double Team

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Rooftop Sex, Smut, Smutember 2020, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Ryuko should be patrolling instead of just watching her teammates.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Smutember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Double Team

They were at it again.

Ryuko had noticed that Chat and Ladybug tended to disappear on group patrols. She followed them once, and found that they would go to a secluded rooftop to—strip out of their costumes and have sex.

It was sort of an open secret that the two heroes were dating. They claimed they weren’t in any sort of relationship, but they also couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Actually seeing Ladybug riding Chat’s dick also confirmed that they were definitely _something_.

The first time she watched them, disguised as a gust of wind above them, she couldn’t be blamed for an innocent mistake.

The second time, third time, and now—she knew this was wrong. But then again, so was the leaders of their team sneaking off for this!

Ryuko crouched on a rooftop across from the two heroes, watching as their lips met in a passionate kiss, Chat’s hands finding a hidden zipper on Ladybug’s suit and pulling it down.

“So _that’s_ what you’ve been watching this whole time,” a voice said right by her ear. She turned to see Viperion smiling at her, that look that he had when he knew something was up.

“They shouldn’t be doing this on patrols,” Ryuko replied.

“Mm, maybe not,” he said. “But just because they’re slacking off doesn’t mean you should be watching them…three times now?”

Her face flamed. “Four.”

“This isn’t about superhero duty anymore, is it?” Viperion teased. He knelt behind her, and she was suddenly very aware of how _close_ he was, how tight her suit was on her body. His fingers grazed her cheek, forcing her to turn her head back to the undressing heroes. “Think our costumes can come off like that?”

“Mine does,” she admitted.

He chuckled. “Experimented a bit?”

She flushed, but there was no point in trying to hide it from him now. “ _Look_ at them,” she said. “How are you _not_ interested in watching them?”

“Can’t blame you,” Viperion responded. “Chat’s _built_. And _Ladybug_ …”

“I would gladly allow her to smother me by sitting on my face,” Ryuko said.

The air at her back suddenly felt colder as Viperion shifted slightly away. “I didn’t realize you were into women.”

“I’m bi,” she said, tossing a glance back at him. “Same as you, right?”

He smiled, getting close to her again, his chest pressing against her back as he leaned his chin on her shoulder. “Right. So, you normally touch yourself while watching them?”

“There’s no _normally_ ,” she replied. “It’s only been a few times. I—last time, though, yes.”

He tilted his head, his lips just barely pressed to the curve of her neck. “Can you show me how your suit comes off?”

She tried not to let her fingers shake as she grasped a tiny, concealed zipper pull on her collar. She slowly unzipped, the path of the zipper following the black spiral around her body. It stopped halfway down her leg, letting her slide out of the suit enough to be bare down to her thighs.

Viperion’s gloves hands were on her, then, cupping her breasts, fingers brushing against her nipples. “You wish one of them would do this to you?” he murmured.

“ _Yes_ ,” she groaned. “Either one. Both of them. It’s not fair— _ah!_ ”

His fingertips pinched her nipples, and he kissed her exposed neck as one hand slid lower. “Tell me what you’d do,” he murmured. “If they saw you watching them. If they invited you to join them.”

“I’d let Chat touch me—everywhere,” Ryuko replied, letting her head fall to the side so Viperion had more room to kiss her neck. He shifted so he could kiss lower, his lips marking just above her breast as she continued. “I’d—I want to _taste_ Ladybug…”

“You want them to touch you?” he asked. His fingers dipped between her legs, finding her clit and softly rubbing. “Do you want Ladybug’s hands on you instead of mine?”

She moaned, before shooting back, “You wish you were touching her instead, don’t you?”

His lips brushed her breast as he murmured, “I don’t mind being with you.” His fingers slid into her, making her groan and buck her hips into his touch.

She was silent then, save for her gasps and moans as he fingered her, his mouth on her breast and his thumb on her clit as he savored her body, brought her closer and closer to the edge. She glanced out across the rooftops and saw Ladybug bent over as Chat thrust his cock into her, her bare breasts bouncing slightly, hypnotically. She imagined herself with them, her lips covering Ladybug’s, silencing her moans.

But she also couldn’t stop focusing on Viperion as he moved between her legs, easing her suit out of the way so he could press his tongue to her slit. He lapped at her folds before sucking her clit as his fingers worked in her, bending and pressing against a spot that had her toes curling.

“Ahh— _fuck!_ ” she cried, her head tilting back as she came, her moans echoing through the night sky. “Fuck, yes, _Viperion!_ ”

He kissed his way back up her body, lips seeming to slither along her skin like the snake he embodied. “I’ll see you next patrol? Kagami?”

She smirked. “Maybe sooner than that, Luka.”

He laughed. “I knew you were smart. Do you think _they_ know?”

“Of course not,” Ryuko replied. “But they will be happier together when they find out.”


End file.
